Current portable cooking units lack the ability to allow for numerous cooking surfaces that may be individually regulated. Current units also lack the ability to allow for storage of food items in either a cold or warm/hot environment. Furthermore, current units lack the ability to house the numerous cooking surfaces in a single unit to allow for facile portability and storage. There is a need for a portable cooking, grilling, warming, cooling and storage unit.